The Emoji Movie
The Emoji Movie is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film directed by Tony Leondis and written by Leondis, Eric Siegel and Mike White, based on emojis. It stars the voices of T. J. Miller, James Corden, Anna Faris, Maya Rudolph, Steven Wright, Rob Riggle, Jennifer Coolidge, Christina Aguilera, Sofía Vergara, Sean Hayes and Patrick Stewart. Produced by Sony Pictures Animation, and distributed by Columbia Pictures, The Emoji Movie premiered on July 23, 2017 at the Regency Village Theatre, was theatrically released in the United States on July 28, 2017 and has grossed $34 million worldwide.Critics called the film "unfunny and a waste of time", and compared it unfavourably to The Lego Movie, Inside Out and Wreck-It Ralph.������������������������ Cast Plot Gene is an emoji that lives in Textopolis, a digital city inside the phone of his user Alex. He is the son of two meh emojis named Mel and Mary, and is able to make multiple expressions due to being born without a filter. His parents are hesitant of him going to work, but Gene insists so that he can feel useful. Upon receiving a text from his crush Addie, Alex decides to send her an emoji. When Gene is selected, he panics, makes a confusing expression, and wrecks the text centre when trying to evacuate his cube. Gene is called in by Smiler, a smiley emoji and leader of the text centre, who concludes that Gene is a "malfunction" and therefore must be deleted. Gene is chased by bots, but is rescued by Hi-5, a hand emoji who used to be popular but has since lost his fame due to lack of use, due to thinking the bots were after him for sneaking into a party full of popular emojis. In the Loser Lounge, he tells Gene that he can be fixed if they find a hacker, who can change the source code so Gene has only one emotion and Hi-5 accompanies him so that the hacker can help him reclaim his fame. Smiler sends more bots to look for Gene when she finds out that he has left Textopolis, as his actions have caused Alex to think that his phone needs to be fixed. Gene and Hi-5 come to a piracy app where they meet Jailbreak, who agrees to help them so Gene can help her get into the Cloud so she can live in peace and away from people who used to steretype her because she was born a princess emoji. The trio is attacked by Smiler's bots, but manage to escape into Candy Crush Saga. Jailbreak reveals her intentions of taking them to Dropbox which will take them to the Cloud from, but not before Gene has to use his face of multiple expressions to trick the firewall that uses face recognition so they can get into the Cloud where Jailbreak can live and change the source codes off Gene and Hi-5. They take a secret tunnel to Just Dance Now where Jailbreak is revealed to be a princess emoji, named Linda, and gene falls in love with her. They are once again attacked by bots, and their actions cause Alex to delete Just Dance Now and previously make an appointment to reboot the phone. Gene and Jailbreak escape, but Hi-5 is taken along with the app and ends up in the trash. Meanwhile, Mel and Mary go searching for Gene and have a very lethargic argument. They make up in Instagram when Mel reveals that he, too, is a malfunction, explaining Gene's behavior. While traveling through Spotify, Jailbreak admits that she likes Gene just the way he is, and that he should not be ashamed of his malfunction. They make it to the trash and rescue Hi-5, but are soon attacked by an upgraded bot. They evade it and enter Dropbox (which the bot can't access due to it being 'too secure'), where they encounter the firewall. The gang get past it with the password being Addie's name and make it to the cloud, where Jailbreak prepares to reprogram Gene. Gene admits his feelings for Jailbreak, but she wishes to stick to her plan of venturing into the cloud, unintentionally causing Gene to revert to his apathetic programming out of heartbreak. The upgraded bot takes Gene, and Hi-5 and Jailbreak race after them. As Smiler prepares to delete Gene, Mel and Mary arrive and are also threatened. Jailbreak and Hi-5 arrive and disable the bot, which falls on top of Smiler. Alex has since taken his phone to the store and asks to have his phone erased to fix the problem. Out of desperation, Gene prepares to have himself texted to Addie, making numerous faces to express himself. Realising that Addie received a text from him, Alex stops his phone from getting erased, saving the emoji and finally getting to speak with Addie. Gene accepts himself for who he is and is celebrated by all of the emojis.